Malibu (JJBek) (JJxOtabek)
by Aawilix
Summary: Otabek es un joven musulmán que llega a USA desde kazajistan debido al empleo de su padre. Tratará de adaptarse a esta nueva vida en un país donde hay ierta hostilidad con las personas como el. Con el tiempo forma una amistad con un hombre que le hará sentir cosas completamente nuevas.
1. Chapter 1

Otabek nunca olvidaría aquel día en que su mundo se derrumbó por completo. Esa mañana su mamá lo despertó con un beso en la mejilla, llevandolo en brazos al comedor para tomar el desayuno. Se pasaron toda la mañana jugando y como era costumbre, Nadia Altin subió a su habitación para dormir un par de horas, no sin antes cubrir de besos y abrazos a su adorado hijo. Otabek se quedó solo con algunos sirvientes que iban y venían por todos los rincones de su casa, su padre, era un boxeador profesional que se encontraba en Rusia para una pelea. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, para él, los cuidados y el amor de su madre eran más que suficientes, ella era su mundo, el mundo de un niño de 6 años.

Con el pasar de las horas, una sensación extraña se formaba en su pequeño corazón, una sensación que le decía que algo le había sido arrebatado. La inquietud se apoderó de él y casi por instinto, subió a la habitación donde solía descansar su mamá.

Jamás lo olvidaría, la piel pálida, el rostro sereno, el olor metálico de la sangre, las sabanas empapadas por esta y los cortes en las muñecas.

―Mama, prosnis... (Mamá, despierta)- Dijo en voz baja y entrecortada. ―Mama, pozhaluysta, prosypayestasya... (Mamá, por favor, despierta)- Las lágrimas caían poco a poco por sus mejillas, era un niño, pero sabía que su mami lo había dejado.

Se quedó a su lado, llorando, quien sabe cuánto tiempo... Los sirvientes, acostumbrados a los gritos y risas del niño, se preocuparon al no escuchar nada, empezando una búsqueda por cada rincón de la casa, hasta que uno dio con él y aquella trágica escena.

El funeral fue tranquilo, con algunas cuantas plegarías y con los familiares y amigos más cercanos.

Aibek Altin tomo un vuelo a Kazajistán en cuanto le dieron la noticia, en todo ese tiempo, mantuvo la mirada fría y firme, sin derramar una sola lágrima.

― No debes llorar, Otabek. El suicidio es uno de los pecados más grandes que se pueden cometer, tu madre ahora es una pecadora, roguemos porque Al-lah se apiade de su alma. - Le dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas, Otabek, apenas y podía entender lo que le decía.

―Solo quiero a mi mami...

―Se ha ido, hijo... Desde ahora debes ser fuerte y valiente. Eres mi único hijo, y me encargaré de educarte para que seas un hombre de bien.

En menos de 7 meses, Aibek tenía una nueva esposa, Galia una joven de 17 años, dulce y amable, quien trataba siempre de acercarse a su hijastro, sin éxito alguno.

Desde ese día, guardo para siempre los bellos momentos con su madre, también, la dulzura e inocencia que esta se encargó de formar en él, así como las sonrisas y la alegría de su infancia, pasando a ser un niño serio y distante, que se guardaba sus emociones para él solo, adoptando el semblante duro de su progenitor. Refugiándose en el boxeo, siguiendo los pasos de su padre y tratando de seguir a la religión que lo vio nacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando caminaba por las calles para llegar hasta su auto nunca se imaginó encontrarse con aquella deprimente imagen. Al verlo de lejos, pensó que tal vez aquel individuo no era mas que un pobre vago sentado sobre la acera, pero al acercarse, se encontró con un muchacho con visibles huellas de violencia en su cuerpo... Temblaba y parecía pronunciar algunas palabras en un idioma extraño, pensó en seguir de largo e ignorarlo, pero no podía, sus padres lo habían educado para ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitase…

Se detuvo frente a él y con un poco de temor, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, cosa que no logro. Aquel joven lloraba y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, de sus labios seguían saliendo palabras que Jean no podía comprender, pero que, de solo escucharlas, sabía que estaban cargadas de dolor. No eran por el dolor físico que probablemente su cuerpo sentía por las heridas, más bien, parecía una súplica, algo que salía de su ser.

-Mama, ty mne nuzhen… (Mamá, te necesito).

Se arrodillo y aclaró una vez mas su garganta, logrando al fin que levantará su mirada. Frunció el ceño, algo que puso nervioso a JJ, pero este solo se limitó a sonreírle gentilmente, pero no podía evitar tener una sensación desagradable, ese sentimiento de impotencia que viajaba desde su garganta hasta la boca de su estómago. Su ropa estaba sucia, los pantalones negros manchados de polvo, la ceja izquierda sangraba, sus pómulos y codos tenías raspones y moretones.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto con voz temblorosa, por mas que intento mostrarse fuerte le fue imposible. No sabía que intensiones tenía aquel sujeto. Sintió vergüenza al mostrarse débil.

-Solo… quiero ayudarte. Te vi desde lejos y…

-No necesito ayuda de nadie, déjame solo. - Respondió cortante, intento levantarse, pero fue en vano, hizo una mueca de desagrado, sus costillas dolían, pensó en llamar a su padre, pero su teléfono estaba completamente destruido.

\- Por favor, no puedo dejarte así, déjame ayudarte. – Dijo extendiendo su mano, siendo rechazada. Jean simplemente se limito a suspirar, paso su mano izquierda sobre su nuca, aquella situación era estresante. – Esta bien… Tomémoslo con calma si así lo quieres. Primero lo primero… Soy Jean ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- O- Otabek…

-Bien Otabek, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Te asaltaron o…

-No, nada de eso. Bueno… Algo así…

-Entonces, cuéntame que pasa, así puedo ayudarte mejor. - Jean tomo asiento a su lado.

Otabek dudaba de si debía contarle lo que había pasado. Tenía miedo de que se burlara de él, era un completo desconocido, ¿por qué tenía tanto interés en ayudarlo? Todo eso le era demasiado extraño. Además, recordar lo de hace un par de horas era muy doloroso.

Tomó aire, tratando de relajarse.

-Veras, soy de Kazajistan, llegué a este país hace un par de años junto a mi familia… Desde entonces, la gente aquí me ha acosado por mi nacionalidad, mi apariencia, mi acento y… mi religión.

\- ¿Tu religión?

-Soy musulmán… – Otabek esperaba un puñetazo, algún insulto de ese tal Jean, pero nada paso, volteo a verlo y este simplemente lo observaba con atención y comprensión.

-La gente suele ser idiota. A mi me molestan todo el tiempo por ser canadiense y guapo. - Jean empezó a reírse, siempre tenía esa mala costumbre de reírse aun en la peor de las situaciones, pero aquella risa ayudo a su joven compañero y vio como aquella mirada rígida se relajaba un poco y en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña mueca que parecía ser una extraña sonrisa.

-Demasiado diría yo…

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo la gente para dejarte en esta situación?

El joven kazajo se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, aquello dolía, por que sentía que esa había sido la ultima carga que necesitaba para derrumbarse. JJ simplemente decidió darle el tiempo necesario.

-Mi padre, es un boxeador retirado, el consiguió un trabajo aquí como entrenador. Así que, en su escuela hay un grupo de chicos que desde el inicio me molestan. Ya sabes, tipos racistas, que no tienen ni la mas mínima idea de lo que es mi cultura… Un tipo, Brandon, es el que mas me molesta, el y su grupo. Después de tantos años, por fin me dijo que podríamos hacer las paces. Me invito a una fiesta o algo así. Cuando llegué al lugar, me di cuenta de que era un bar de mala muerte. Ellos bebían, rechace cada bebida que me ofrecían, eso fue motivo suficiente para que iniciaran las agresiones. Primero palabras, insultos a mi religión, mi país, después empujones y bueno, al final termine así… No sé como pasó, pero logré escapar. Corrí lo mas que pude y llegué aquí. Y bueno, aquí estoy contándote mis tragedias. – Añadió avergonzado, en realidad, el no era el tipo de persona que contara sobre su vida a cualquier extraño, pero ese extraño tenía algo diferente. – Solo quiero que todo esto termine…

Jean pudo comprender lo que aquellas últimas palabras significaban.

\- Sabes, Otabek, las personas pueden ser crueles. Lamentablemente, han pasado muchas cosas que dejan en mal a aquellos que profesan tu religión. A todos los extranjeros de hecho. Las personas en este país están enojadas, pero sobre todo asustadas. Y de la combinación del miedo y la ignorancia, nada bueno resulta. Pero si algo he aprendido, es que hay mas personas buenas que malas, y que, hay muchos motivos para seguir adelante y disfrutar de esta vida. – Sonrió y con su brazo derecho, rodeo los hombros del contrario, tratando de darle ánimos.

Otro defecto de Jean, era demasiado confiado y solía invadir el espacio personal. Pero Otabek, tal vez por la situación, tal vez por las miles de emociones que lo invadían en ese momento, no se sintió para nada incómodo. ¿Hace cuánto que no recibía un abrazo? Desde que su madre murió, probablemente.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-TENGO la razón. – Remarcó. – ¿qué te parece si nos largamos de este lugar? Es tarde y me da miedo estar a altas horas de la noche en estas calles. Mi auto no está muy lejos, te llevo a tu casa, si quieres.

-No es necesario que te molestes… Suficiente has hecho con quedarte aquí, ya veré como…

-NO, no digas eso, vendrás conmigo, no pienso dejarte solo en este lugar.

Jean se levantó y tendió nuevamente su mano, que esta vez no fue rechazada. Con gran dificultad, Otabek camino a su lado.

Mientras conducía, Jean no paraba de hablar con exagerada emoción cosas de su adorada Canadá, su numerosa familia, los veranos de su adolescencia en los que se dedicó a ayudar a niños huérfanos... Otabek escuchaba atento sin decir palabra alguna, Jean la parecía un tipo raro y empezaba a cuestionarse de si había sido buena idea el subir al auto de ese sujeto. Si unos racistas no lo habían matado, un canadiense loco probablemente lo haría. ¿Pero que mas daba? Ya estaba ahí. A pesar de que el mayor insistió llevarlo a un médico, prefirió dirigirse a su casa, su padre y su madrastra estarían ya preocupados.

Sintió alivio al ver que se encontraban ya en su calle, un alivio que se desvaneció de solo imaginar el como reaccionaria su padre. Aibek era un hombre de carácter fuerte, no abusivo, pero si estricto.

Ambos salieron del auto, Otabek trataba de no mostrar molestia alguna, no quería que Jean tomará mas confianza al tratar de ayudarlo. Caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada, una vez en la puerta Otabek toco el timbre. No pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando esta fue abierta.

-¡Otabek! ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, muchacho? Estaba a nada de llamar a la policía y Galia está al borde del colapso. ¿Por qué estas tan golpeado? Y… ¿Quién es este sujeto? – Pregunto observando a Jean de pies a cabeza con cierto desdén y rechazo.

Ambos sintieron un ambiente frio cuando vieron al hombre frente a ellos. Otabek porque ya sabía lo que le esperaba y Jean al ver la imponente figura de aquel kazajo.

-Tranquilo padre… Ya estoy aquí, tuve una riña y este hombre me ayudo. - Respondió con la mirada baja, algo que incomodo a JJ. ¿En verdad le tenía tanto miedo a su padre?

-Te ayudó … ¿Y el teléfono para que te lo compre? Pudiste llamarme.

-Quedó destruido… - Su voz se hizo mas gruesa, señal de que empezaba a sentirse frustrado.

JJ permaneció en silencio, nervioso, sentía que si decía algo lo arruinaría a un más (Si, ya le había pasado antes). Se limitó a sonreírle al hombre, una sonrisa nerviosa y llena de miedo. Era un hombre mucho mas alto que su hijo y un poco más que él, a pesar de sus años, sus músculos aún se marcaban y sus facciones, aunque similares a las de Otabek, eran, por mucho, más amenazantes y toscas.

-Otabek, Otabek. ¿Qué haré contigo?

\- Tal vez enviarme de vuelta a Kazajistán…

-¡Olvida ya eso!

El canadiense observaba a ambos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿En verdad esos dos iban a pelearse? Ya había ayudado demasiado y lo mejor era salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

-Esta bien, creo que mi trabajo aquí ya esta hecho. – Interrumpió mientras reía estúpidamente por los nervios que le provocaban tal situación. - Si me permiten ya debo irme a casa. Fue un placer conocerte Otabek, se un buen niño ¿De acuerdo? – El mas joven lo miró amenazadoramente cuando escucho esas ultimas palabras.

El canadiense había dado un par de pasos cuando la voz del mayor lo detuvo.

-Espere un momento. Usted… ¿señor?

-Jean Jaques Leroy…

-Señor Leroy. Gracias por traer a mi irresponsable y desobediente hijo a casa. – Dijo ofreciendo un fuerte apretón de manos. – Soy Aibek Altin, ojalá pudiera pagarle por este gran favor que le ha hecho a esta familia -Para nada señor Aibek, no fue ningún problema. Otabek es un buen chico, el saber que esta con su familia es suficiente para mí.

\- De acuerdo señor Leroy. Si me permite, debo ir con mi esposa y avisarle que este desobediente esta en casa. Otabek, tienes dos minutos para agradecerle a este hombre, después quiero que entres inmediatamente a la casa.

-Si, padre.- Respondió evidentemente molesto. Odiaba la forma en que su padre le hablaba y el que siempre tuviera la necesidad de humillarlo.

El hombre sonrió una ultima vez a Jean, miro severamente a su hijo para después entrar a la casa dejando la puerta abierta.

Otabek y Jean suspiraron de alivio cuando Aibek se alejó.

-Gracias por traerme a casa. - La mirada de Otabek había cambiado, paso de ser una mirada asustada a una en extremo seria.

\- No hay de que, Otabek. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte con algo más.

-Tranquilo, en verdad hiciste mucho por mi esta noche.

-Fue un placer conocerte Otabek. Espero nos encontremos nuevamente. – Jean se alejo de la entrada, observo una vez más al que había sido su compañero por esa noche, en verdad deseaba que aquel raro joven tuviera una mejor vida en aquel hostil país.

El contrario simplemente lo observo por unos segundos, y sin decir más, entro a su hogar. Jean sonrió, aquella actitud tímida y al mismo tiempo dura le parecía algo adorable. De su bolsillo saco su teléfono observando la hora, 11:30 pm, se dio prisa en dirigirse a su auto, levantarse sería difícil, pero bien había valido la pena aquella pequeña aventura.

Otabek se recargo sobre la puerta y suspiró, el cuerpo le dolía, pero según su experiencia, no era algo grave. Subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, no tenia ganas de escuchar los sermones de su padre, solo quería descansar, por la mañana se encargaría de inventar algo como excusa a sus golpes y de ir al médico. Sin importarle nada más, se recostó den la cama, observando hacia la ventana contemplando el paisaje nocturno. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado ese día, en el abusivo de Brandon, las injusticias del mundo, en las personas buenas como su amigo Leo y tal vez, solo tal vez como Jean, quien probablemente no volvería a ver. Al final, justo cuando estaba cediendo ante el cansancio y las lágrimas, pensó en la persona que mas había amado en su vida, su madre y en lo mucho que la necesitaba, sabía que de estar aún viva, las cosas serían mas sencillas.

 **Muchas gracias por leer :)**


End file.
